Wolfgang Schreiber
|-|Wolfgang Schreiber= |-|Anna Schreiber= |-|Niflheim Fenriswolf= |-|Niflheim Fenriswolf's true form= |-|Pantheon= Character Synopsis Hróðvitnir, the Ashen Beast, is a major antagonist in the visual novel Dies Irae. His true name is Wolfgang Schreiber, and was the first one to swear loyalty to Reinhard Heydrich, right before Wilhelm Ehrenburg. Eventually growing into one of the most powerful members of the Longinus Dreizehn Orden as one of its three commanders. Before the events of the story, Wolfgang was castrated as a baby and raised as if he were a woman, complete with the feminine name of Anna. This was the fault of his parents, who wanted him to be a prostitute along with his mother. However, Wolfgang's popularity exceeded that of his mother's, which prompted her to gouge his right eye out of its socket and beat him everyday. His father abused him just as badly. Eventually, their actions shattered his sanity and reduced him to a merciless, emotionally volatile and mentally unstable nutcase. Character Statistics Tiering: 7-A '''| 1-A''' Verse: Dies Irae Name: Wolfgang Schreiber, Hróðvitnir, Number XII of the Longinus Dreizehn Orden's Obsidian Round Table, Einherjar Albedo, The Maelstrom of Carnage, The Ashen Knight, Anna Schreiber Gender: Male Age: 86 Classification: Human (Formerly), Einherjar Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Resurrection, Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, and 8, Einherjar transcend the concept of death so long as Reinhard Heydrich is still alive and will endlessly revive so long as Gladsehimr still exists), Regeneration (Low-Godly, Mid-Godly within Gladsehimr ), Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception (Ewigkeit users have a "third eye" which allows them to perceive invisible attacks such as Ren's Assiah), Soul Manipulation (Can devour souls and can attack directly the soul of his targets), Law Manipulation and Reality Warping (Beri'ah allows Ewigkeit users to impose their own desire on reality. Schreiber's transcendence-type Beri'ah allows him to paint over the laws of physics for himself with a law that will always make him faster than anything that would attempt to touch him), Reactive Power Level (His Beri'ah, Niflheim Fenriswolf, will impose itself onto his existence so that Schrieber will always be faster than his opponent), Conceptual Manipulation (Holy relics are conceptual in nature due to the many concepts they have gathered within themselves overtime), Shockwave Generation (Even while limiting himself to Assiah, Schrieber's movements release massive shockwaves that devastate his surroundings as he runs and jumps around), Energy Absorption, Berserk Mode, Durability Negation (Attacks of a Holy Relic user are impossible to nullify since they attack on both a physical and spiritual level), Immunity to natural poisons and diseases, Resistance to Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation (Through Reinhard's blessing. All of the commanders are impervious to Ren's Eine Faust Finale's Time stop and were capable of fighting in it effortlessly opposed to their previous performance against it which shackled them to time), Mental, Spiritual and Conceptual attacks | All previous abilities in addition to Acausality, Causality Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Regeneration (True-Godly), Probability Manipulation, Abstract, Non-Corporeal Destructive Ability: Mountain Level (absolutely leveled Berlin at the beginning of Amantes Amentes which was calced to cause this much force, is comparable to other commanders like Eleonore and Machina), can bypass durability by attacking his opponent's soul | Metaverse Level (gets boosted to the level of a Hadou god when Reinhard unleashes his Dies Irae) Speed: FTL, likely FTL+ (is the fastest being in the LDO second only to Reinhard himself, so he should scale beyond Machina in speed who is comparable to Ren in Eine Faust Overture who can see Lightning in slow motion which is this fast), Varies with Niflheim Fenriswolf (Schreiber's transcendence-type Beri'ah enforces the rule of "no matter how mast his opponent is, Schreiber will always be faster" onto him, allowing his speed to surpass sound or light if he needs it.) Lifting Ability: Unknown | Irrelevant Striking Ability: Mountain Class | Irrelevant Durability: Mountain Level (can tank casual attacks from other Einherjar such as Machina and Eleonore) | Irrelevant Stamina: Extremely high, he receives a constant stream of souls through Gladsehimr which he burns through as fuel | Irrelevant Range: Hundreds of kilometers (Turned Berlin into a scorched wasteland) | Irrelevant Intelligence: While insane, Schreiber is by no means a fool in battle. He has shown to be sharp, calculating and a master of murder, torture, and savagery; having spent decades refining his ability to slaughter his foes. His raw speed and experience has led him to subconsciously analyze all foes he lays eyes upon, reading their facial expressions, the frequency of their heart beats, sweating and adrenaline level before moving for the kill. However, once his True Beri'ah activates, he abandons all of these skills, his consciousness retreating to fight with all the ferocity of a wild animal, an unrelenting, merciless predator that tears his foes apart with random punches, kicks, and bites. Weaknesses: Wolfgang is completely insane and possesses a split-personality disorder. His primary personality is extremely sadistic and he frequently prolongs battles far longer than he actually has to. Any technique that can fully halt Wolfgang (such as Time stop) can nullify Nilfheim Fenriswolf, though his Beri'ah's true form discards this weakness. Schrieber can be caught if he is faced with an attack he was completely unable to expect or perceive, such as a surprise attack from an ally or an opponent climbing out of his target's chest even though they were supposed to be dead, since the shock will force him to pause. When Nilfheim Fenriswolf is active, Schreiber is in a state of uncontrollable bloodlust, and can only be calmed down by Reinhard. Versions: Base | Legion Reincarnation Other Attributes List of Equipment: '''His Holy Relic Lyngvi Vánagandr, and a Luger P08 and a Mauser C96 pair (Both of which have infinite ammo, abnormal fire rates, can literally ricochet off of empty space, hitting his target even if they initially miss, and can damage the soul. They also contain properties of Wolfgang's Beri'ah, allowing the bullets to always become faster than Wolfgang's enemies). '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Holy Relic= |-|Activation= Yetzirah *'Lyngvi Vánagandr'Tornado of Carnage Wolfgang's Holy Relic, a WW2 Zundapp KS750 motorcycle which grants him higher speed when ridden. The mere activation of this relic allowed Wolfgang to rapidly increase his acceleration in an instant, easily dodging Ren's attack even after the latter had already used his Beri'ah to slow time. Wolfgang generally uses his Holy Relic to ride across the battlefield and to attack his enemies by ramming them at high speeds. While using Lyngvi Vánagandr, Wolfgang is so fast that Ren can only barely make out his image. Wolfgang can also use his Beri'ah in conjunction with his relic, allowing him to be untouchable and always be faster than his opponent. 'Beri'ah' |-|Activation= |-|True Beri'ah Activation= *'Niflheim Fenriswolf'The All-Devouring Beast of the Abyss Schreiber’s transcendence-type Beri'ah, his desire being “I do not want to be touched by anyone”. When Nilfheim Fenriswolf is active, he has the permanent effect of always moving faster than his opponent no matter their speed, even if they were faster than the speed of light or attempted to alter the flow of time to either slow him down or speed themselves up, with Schreiber’s own reactions being boosted to compensate. It is also extremely difficult to interrupt this ability's activation,since the distance between Schreiber and his foes will stretch infinitely until the incantation's completion. However, if Schreiber by chance is touched by someone with his Beri'ah active, he will break down and activate the true form of his Beri'ah. Here he merges with his relic, the hair lengthens down to past his shoulders that gives off a constant white glow, becomes even faster and enters a berserk-like state. Additionally, any of Schreiber’s actions, such as screaming or glaring, will damage the soul as well as any of Schrieber's physical blows, but he will lose the use of his firearms in the process. However, the contradictory nature of his Beri'ah's desires, "I want to be embraced" and "I don't want to be touched by anyone" causes any part of Schrieber's body that touches another to be destroyed, only to regenerate using his stock of 185,731 souls. He will continue in this berserk rage until he expires, but will continue running even if his limbs are blown off, his head destroyed, or his body seared in incredible heat, making him virtually unstoppable. The only way to actually bypass this is to use a technique that fully halts Schreiber’s movement, such as time stop, though his true Beri'ah can function even under such a circumstance. One could also simply negate the technique outright. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Dies Irae Category:Visual Novel Category:Immortals Category:Regenerators Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Reality Warpers Category:Law Manipulators Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Shockwave Users Category:Berserkers Category:Conceptual Control Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 1 Category:Villains Category:Crazy Category:Psychopaths Category:Murderers Category:Soldiers